


Adapt and Overcome [Podfic]

by AndreaDTX, sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovery, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, dom omega, sub alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Bucky’s traumatic past and his dominant sexual preferences make his omega heats a very precarious and unnerving experience. But Steve loves his dom no matter how scarred Bucky might be and he’s committed to making sure his omega gets everything he needs.





	Adapt and Overcome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adapt and Overcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466290) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/58xooztqvsvoz3e/Adapt_and_Overcome.mp3/file>


End file.
